Decieved
by mikuxlenny
Summary: I never wished for this. I never wished for your death. I never want you to die. I mourn on your grave, the grave, which doesn't have your bones in. The grave that people said Kagamine Len lies, but is that true?Is it true that you lay down beneath this world, Vocaloid? Or are you still here? I came to reason you haven't died, but who knows? Maybe your still here. LenxMiku
1. The Begining

Hi, I'm sorry and everything but my last two fan fictions were horrible, I cant believe anyone liked it. In order for me to feel better, I'm going to be making another fan fiction to replace it and yeah, I'm sorry if you liked the others and I'm going to abandon it like that. And If anyone wants me to continue the others, just comment below on the other fan fictions. And I hope you will enjoy reading another crappy fan fiction by the crappy fan fictioner -MikuxLenny

Oh yeah FYI this story probably, no most likely be one sided LenxMiku and I won't spoil any more….. Ok that's it for now…..

DECI

EVED

I never wished for this. I never wished for your death. I never want you to die. I mourn on your grave, the grave, which doesn't have your bones in. The grave that people said Kagamine Len lies, but is that true?

Is it true that you lay down beneath this world, Vocaloid? Or are you still here? I came to reason you haven't died, but who knows? Maybe your still here. Maybe your lost in the land. Maybe? I still search for you till this day wondering if you might show up never till….

"May I get everyone's attention? Today will be the day we behead the criminals." The head of the Vocaloid Castel announced. "The lucky pair will get purified in public!"

"This is getting stupid and stupider, I'm waiting for my death. Can't he just cut my head off already?" I complain to IA who's in front of me. "Would you shut up!?" she answers. "Uhh… so boring. Can't you pick up the pace old man!?" I yell to the head of the Vocaloid Castel. IA kicked me and whispered "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"WEL-" I was cut off. "O-O-OLD MAN! Well aren't you Hatsune Miku? You and that girl are the ones who killed the merchant?!" The Head of Vocaloid Castel said. "You're a pain in the ass! can't you kill me already?" I deviously smirk at the mid age man, the head of the Vocaloid castle and Vocaloid itself. "Well don't you want to die first?" he asked. "Well if you can kill me go right ahead." I responded to his question. W-W-What! Did you just say?!"

With all my wombs that covered my body from the torture room I ached, heh I can beat him, right? I ran up to the head of Vocaloid, and roundhouse him. The stupid guards for only tying my wrist and left my legs as it is, free from knots. "IA pass me my katana!" I yell but she just whispered stupid and cut the ropes off first. "Thanks I guess." I say as she only nods. "Guards, seize them!" the king of Vocaloid demands. "Well you can kiss my ass!"

One Day Earlier

"P-P-P-P-P-PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" He begged. "Aww, shut your whining mouth, I came her for one thing and I'm going to get it." I pointed my Katana at him. "P-P-Please don't do it, it's dangerous-"

"You want to die?" I questioned. "B-B-But even if I give it to you, I still might di-" the man panicked.

"Your life aint worth nothing! Just give it!" I slashed the mans ear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" his cry was horrible it flooded the neighborhood fast so I finished him with a stab in his heart. And I whispered "See your life aint worth nothing. "

…...

"Aww shit, now it'll be harder finding the damn key." I complain. I skimmed through a bunch of the dead mans crap for the special key, that will unbury Vocaloids secrets.

…...

"Ah found it! I say in achievement. "Wait, Damnit, it isn't it!" I got angry and started throwing books and crap around. "Shit Shit Shi-!"

"Well excuses m-, oh I think I interrupted something here, Sorry." A lightish blonde hair chick interrupted.

"Well little missy, whatcha want?" I ask impolitely. "I'm here to see the merchant." She said in a dark tone. "Who's that?" I ask.

"The guy who owns this shop, I need to talk to him."

"Oh, ok but he's dead." I started to play with my katana sword.

"Wha- who killed him?!" She asked anxiously.

I smirked. "I did." I swung my katana at the mysterious girl but she easily dodged it. She swiftly took out her katana.

"So you killed him." She remarked as she held her katana in a proper stance holding it in both hands, steady as if she'll strike at any moment.

"What if I said I did?" I watched her closely for any sudden changes in her stance.

"Like hell I would care." She slid her katana back in her case and started walking. I ran after her and tried to surprise attack her for walking away, but once again she dodged me, but this time she swung at me. I jumped on a couple of crates, which was in the merchant store. I restlessly swing at her head but she blocked it with her sword.

"Hmp, not bad." She uttered as she tried to knee me. I grabbed my other katana with my free hand and sliced her skirt band, a faint blush appeared when she noticed her skirt on the floor. I slid my duel katanas back where they belong and picked up her skirt. She stabbed me with her tanto of course.

-Some time later-

The girl with pink patterned underwear started bandaging me up with bandages she found around the shop.

"Oww!" I yelped enduring the pain. She smiled as she tightened the bandage around me. As much as it hurts I opened my mouth and said "So pink panties, whats your name?" I asked.

She slapped me and said "The name is IA." She looked down hiding her blush. "Well then, the names Miku, don't forget it."

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, YOUR UNDER ARREST!" The man who wore a police suit said.

Ok, that's it I know it's short and everything but I hopped you liked it. If the grammars off or something don't make sense sorry, I don't have a beta reader but I hoped you liked it. PS: I do not own Vocaloid or anyone from Vocaloid. Sorry for not putting that in the beginning. -MikuxLenny out


	2. The demonic,scary-ass,horror story girl

I hoped you liked the first one and everything…. Please don't hit me but remember this is going to be a one sided Lenku story so beware. And beware I'm a yuri fan girl, don't hurt me yaoi fans. Ok then -MikuxLenny

Deceived

-"Huh?"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP HIGH SO WE CAN SEE THEM!" A whole police force surrounded the merchant shop. I looked back at IA and I can see her madly blushing, "God." I say and toss my coat at her.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO PUT YOUR HANDS UP SO WE CAN SEE THEM!" the police man yelled.

"Ok, ok." I got up slowly from the ground and dashed towards them. I slashed three of the armed police force and right behind me was my bad ass chick, IA. "Go kill em'!" I shout at her as she brushed me off

The police force numbers were rapidly falling down as me and IA kept cutting and killing through flesh and bones. As time flew past my chick and I were slowly out numbered and tired. "Gah!" I fainted.

-Present-

"May I get everyone's attention? Today will be the day we behead the criminals." The head of the Vocaloid Castel announced. "The lucky pair will get purified in public!"

"This is getting stupid and stupider, I'm waiting for my death. Can't he just cut my head off already?" I complain to IA who's in front of me. "Would you shut up!?" she answers. "Uhh… so boring. Can't you pick up the pace old man!?" I yell to the head of the Vocaloid Castel. IA kicked me and whispered "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"WEL-" I was cut off. "O-O-OLD MAN! Well aren't you Hatsune Miku? You and that girl are the ones who killed the merchant?!" The Head of Vocaloid Castel said. "You're a pain in the ass! can't you kill me already?" I deviously smirk at the mid age man, the head of the Vocaloid castle and Vocaloid itself. "Well don't you want to die first?" he asked. "Well if you can kill me go right ahead." I responded to his question. W-W-What! Did you just say?!"

With all my wombs that covered my body from the torture room I ached, heh I can beat him, right? I ran up to the head of Vocaloid, and roundhouse him. The stupid guards for only tying my wrist and left my legs as it is, free from knots. "IA pass me my katana!" I yell but she just whispered stupid and cut the ropes off first. "Thanks I guess." I say as she only nods. "Guards, seize them!" the king of Vocaloid demands. "Well you can kiss my ass!"

I took out my duel katana's and started a killing spree with IA , I frowned as I remembered….

-Flash back-

"Len! Len! Len!" I yelled and yelled over and over to find "him" tears flooded my eyes, my whole village was in flames, and I, the only one who wasn't dead.

As the flames died out, I went to look around my so called village for him. I searched and searched for "his" remains but none of all 236 corpses were his. I dropped right there, stuck in the moment as I curled into a ball and started cradling myself watching the flames slowly die. "I hate you Satan." I repeated as tears went down my cheeks.

"Miku!" IA shouted disturbing my "flash back"

I opened my eyes and found myself in an Inn.

"AHHH!" I panicked, I looked left to right looking into an illusion of what I seen seven years ago. "Fire, Fire, Fire!" I shouted as tears streamed down from my eyes.

"Miku!" IA quickly hugged me, she cradled me. I started to calm down by each and every second. I rested my head on IA's breast and drifted back to sleep as I let one more tear fall from my cheek.

I woke up once again, I was in a futon with IA, she was sleeping so dearly. I got up from the futon and walked out. I was in a loose kimono, so loose if I tilted to the side you would see my boob. I walked in the hall that lead to the main hall. I didn't see the clerk for the main hall so I kept walking and walking looking for the hot springs to take a bath. Instead of finding a bath I found a little girl sitting in front of a door. "Excuses me, um.. Do you know where I can find the hot springs?" I ask.

"My name is Yuki." the little girl spoke.

"Yuki, ok then Yuki, do you know where the hot springs are?" I asked, again.

"My name is Yuki." she implied.

"YEESH, so rude!" I walked back to where the room was quickly, not letting little Yuki scare me, but in front of the sliding door was Yuki!

"Uhh.. Yuki-Chan can you move a little?" I ask shivering.

"My name is Yuki." she said once again.

I ignored Yuki-Chan and reach for the sliding door but Yuki-Chan grabbed my wrist and said

"My name is Yuki."

"EEEEEK!" I screamed in terror of the little girl who couldn't stop saying her name. just about when I screamed the door opened.

"IA!" I yell in joy feeling so very happy to see my friend, AKA pink panties.

"IA, IA, IA HEEELP!" I screech pointing at the demonic, scary-ass, #horror story girl.

"HUH?" IA looked down and found the little girl right in front of her feet.

"Oh G!" IA yanked me in the room and closed the sliding girl shut. IA and I dove into the futon together and stayed there hearing "My name is Yuki." I clung onto IA and ask "Can we kill her?"

"No." she responded keeping her cool as I clung tight till morning.

-Morning-

Now, now and yes, Yuki-Chan is an actual Vocaloid. She's in grade school, of course that's why I called her Yuki-Chan and she very cute. And to all the fans who like and support this fan fiction thanks especially to iloveyugiohGX93 for being the first person to review this. And I hope future fans will like this review, follow and fav. This, well you don't hav to but if you do thanks for showing some love well thanks again iloveyugiohGX93 for saying you liked it. Well that's all for me -MikuxLenny out!


End file.
